Buyo's Scheme
by Ayamelynn
Summary: What if Kagome meet Sesshomaru first? What if it was Buyo that sent her to the Fuedal Era? Tha's the best i can do to describe what i intend to do. please read it makes more sense inside. R
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was spring and the cherry blossoms were blooming all around the Higurashi shrine. Kagome Higurashi walked up the steps to her family home after a hard day of school. The only thing she wanted to do was take a nap before she started her homework and she only had 45 minutes to do so before everyone came home. She ran up the last of the steps and burst into the house greeting her cat Buyo as she went to her room. It seemed like her eyes had only been closed for a minute when Buyo alerted her that the rest of the family was home by purring quite loudly in her ear.

"Thanks Buyo." Kagome stroked the cat before opening her backpack retrieving her homework. She got set up at her desk just as her mother peeked in on her.

"Kagome, I wanted to know if you wanted anything special for dinner tonight, I'm feeling creative."

"Ummm…..nothing comes to mind. Why not ask Sota?" Kagome suggested.

"Alright dear. I'll let you get back to your work. I'll send Sota to let you know when dinner is ready. Alright?"

"Okay. Thanks Mom." As her mother left Buyo jumped onto Kagome's desk, picked up Kagome's calculator and dashed out of the room.

"Buyo!" Kagome yelled after the cat scrambling from her chair. "Come back here you crazy cat!"

Kagome rushed by the kitchen screaming wildly for Buyo to stop. The cat paid her no mind and dashed out the front door just as Kagome's Grandfather opened it. Kagome nearly tackled the old man as she dashed passed him after the cat. Buyo ran straight into the well house and stopped just in front of the door. Kagome was just about to catch him when he dashed further into the well house out of sight. Kagome futilely called the cat's name over and over in hopes of coaxing him out into the open. She leaned over the sacred well thinking that perhaps the cat fell into it. It was then that Buyo decided to reveal himself dropping from the rafters he had hidden himself in right onto Kagome's back. Kagome tumbled in to well and was engulfed in a blue-white light to be seen no more. Buyo pranced up the steps leaving the calculator on the ground and smiled a Cheshire cat's smile and returned to the house flicking his tail in delight.

**&&&**

**Leigh: Hey there. I finally got up the courage to write a Sess/Kag as I am a huge fan. Hopefully you like it. give me some feedback on what you think cause you know I need it and don't worry the first chapter will be longer than this and most likely up tonight or tomorrow morning. I just wanted to bu a little something up to tease you. Until next time my sweets.**


	2. Where did Kagome go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha……………obviously

Where did Kagome go?

Mrs. Higurashi finished dinner and noticed that Kagome had not come back inside but Buyo was sitting on the couch with Sota. She smiled to herself thinking that Kagome met a friend outside and forgot to come inside to check in. She was happy for her daughter; Mrs. Higurashi had always thought that Kagome studied too hard. Calling Sota and Grandpa to dinner she laid the meal out on the table.

"Mmm…this smells good Mom!" Sota exclaimed entering the dining room. He sat down then looked around for his sister. His eyebrows rose slightly when he didn't see her in the kitchen helping their mother. "Mom where's Kagome?"

"Yes where is she?" Grandpa chimed in as he too had noticed the absence of his granddaughter.

"Oh I think she ran off with some friends, in the heat of the moment." Mrs. Higurashi assured them, finally joining them at the table. Buyo gave an unnoticed laugh at this explanation. "She will probably call soon."

_I know where she is. Not that anyone can hear me. _Buyo laughed to himself again.

Sota immediately accepted the rationalization and began to eat his food happily; Grandpa was not so quick to agree. He had a hard time believing that Kagome would run off without thought; it just wasn't like her. He kept his opinions to himself however not wanting to frighten anyone unnecessarily. He ate his food quietly hoping no one would comment. His hope was in vain.

"Why so quiet Grandpa?" Sota asked with a mouthful of the pickles and mei. He was scolded by his mother and instantly he blushed and finished chewing. The older man was washed with relief thinking he wouldn't have to answer his grandson. He was wrong; as soon as Sota's mouth was free of food he posed his question again. The eldest Higurashi heaved as sigh before looking up from his meal to answer the question.

"I am just tired tonight Sota. It was a long day; I'm not as young as I used to be." He lied smoothly. Buyo meowed loudly after hearing that, drawing the family's attention to him. He merely flicked his tail at them and blinked his green eyes.

"I'll bet Buyo knows where she is, too bad he can't talk." Sota said his mouth once again full of food. He was scolded for a second time and he didn't speak again throughout the rest of the meal.

Sota left the dinner table and went up to his room to read his new manga before bed. Buyo followed the boy intent on talking to him even if he wouldn't understand. Sota sat on his bed just as Buyo jumped on it to sit next to him.

"I really wish you could talk Buyo." The boy sighed. "That would be cool." He stroked the cat's head reading his manga.

_Oh but I can talk. Better than you can most of the time. Don't you what to know where Kagome is? I will tell you if you ask me nicely. _Buyo smiled again as he had done earlier that evening willing Sota to look at him. The boy answered the unheard summons looking down at the cat.

"I wonder when Kagome will be home. What do you think Buyo, will she miss her curfew? That would be funny, sis getting in trouble for once." Sota laughed at the possibility.

_She will definitely miss curfew though I doubt that your mother will punish her under the circumstances. Come on Sota ask the right questions. That's the only way you'll be able to hear me. _Buyo hissed angrily when he saw that the boy was again ignoring him. Sota looked down at Buyo because of the noise he had made. That only seemed to irritate the cat more, arching his back Buyo leapt down from the bed with more than an ordinary cat's grace. He turned and stared at Sota with silted green eyes before stalking from the room holding his tail angrily still. _I shall try again tomorrow. Perhaps he will be more perceptive when he realizes that she isn't coming back. _Buyo sauntered into Kagome's room anger already washed out of him. Launching himself onto her bed he curled up in the center. _At least I have given her another chance. Hopefully she will get it right this time._ Buyo meowed one final time then settled into sleep.

_&&&_

Kagome woke up at the bottom of the well. She stretched and rubbed her head. Looking around she assumed she was still in the well house. Shaking her head she looked up at the moonless night thinking it was the ceiling.

"Buyo?" Kagome called up the well. "Hear kitty, kitty. Buyo?" She heard a faint meow at the top. Kagome started to climb up the side of well thinking that she would have to save her cat. Finally reaching the top she threw herself over the lip and landed on cool grass. Her eyes widened as she felt the grass between her fingers and saw the plain before her bordered by a forest. Kagome was filled with fear until she heard the faint mewing again. With renewed vigor Kagome searched for Buyo, she wouldn't let anything happen to him no matter what strange place they were now in. She rose to her feet and searched around the well for Buyo. Just before she had fully circled the well she found what she had thought was Buyo. The cat before her had two tails and was as black as the moonless night she was in with a piecing violet birthmark on its head and matching strikingly violet eyes.

"You're not Buyo." Kagome stated as she leaned forward to pet it on its head. "What's your name pretty kitty?" The cat's eyes flashed open and Kagome's hand was shocked. She fell back with the force of the cat's attack. Kagome lay on her back once again filled with fear trying to process what had just happened. The cat walked on her stomach and stared into her eyes. Kagome became still with fright. The cat tilted its head still staring at her.

_I'm sorry. Are you alright? It is so rare that one of your kind asks the right question. I almost never get to talk to anyone. Oh and to answer your question my name is Satomi. _The cat blinked waiting for Kagome to respond. Kagome blinked three times trying to process what she thinks she just heard. She shut her eyes tightly and counted to thirteen the opened them again. Seeing Satomi still on her chest she decided to voice her question.

"Did you just talk?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

_Yes I did._

"But…but you're just a…a… cat… and besides your… lips never m…m…moved." Kagome stuttered her rebuttal.

_I am no ordinary cat. I am a full blooded youkai. As to why my lips didn't move that is because I am speaking to you in your mind. That was the shock you felt it was our minds becoming telepathically linked. It isn't usually so violent but you miko powers must have repelled mine at first until it realized that I was friendly._ Satomi jumped from Kagome's stomach and flicked her tails beckoning Kagome to rise. _Come we have to find a safe place for you to sleep. I will explain the rest in the morning._

Kagome rose and followed Satomi into the forest. She was sure that she was dreaming so there was no harm in following the strange talking cat into the forest. She would soon wake up in her own bed or lumped over her desk and none of this would have happened. Satomi considering freeing the miko of her delusions but decided not to it would be hard enough for her to get her somewhere safe to sleep without her added panic of knowing the truth.

_No that can all wait until the morning when she will be safe._

_&&&_

_Four Months Later_

_Present Day Tokyo_

Sota sat in his room listening as his mother and his grandfather explain the situation to his father. Mr. Higurashi had divorced his mother long ago but still visited with Kagome and Sota whenever his schedule allowed, which wasn't very often. Mr. Higurashi was away on business when Kagome disappeared and had just returned and thought he would spend time with her and Sota so he stopped by the house that afternoon.

"Akira I don't understand how this happened. What do you mean she went outside and never came back? Why didn't you call me? I know we have our differences but she is still my daughter! I had a right to know that she was missing!" Mr. Higurashi yelled in whispers hoping that Sota wouldn't hear.

"Well Daichi," She began through clenched teeth. It took all Akira had to not slap her ex-husband. He was barely a father. All he ever sent to her children was birthday presents. And now all of a sudden he had rights! Ha! "I called your office several times and was told that you would receive my message when got out of whatever meeting you were in at the time! Only I was never able to leave a message because your secretary disconnected me before I could tell her that my daughter was missing! It was like they had been instructed to give me the run around every time I called." Daichi looked at the floor racked with guilt. That was exactly what he had told his staff right after they got divorced. It had never been a problem before because the kids were always the ones who called. But obviously Sota wouldn't call in an emergency. He would have a talk with his staff first thing on Monday morning. "Anyway I don't know what happened. When it got to be passed her curfew I started calling her friends to find her so I could pick her up. When none of them had seen her since final classes I panicked. So I called the police and they sent and officer over I spent three days filing a missing persons report, trying to keep calm for Sota's sake! He won't talk to anyone but Buyo now and I don't know what's wrong with him! They were so close he's probably heartbroken. He had his first birthday without Kagome to sing to him when he woke up. She made it a habit of waking up to the sound of her singing instead of waking up to his alarm like normal. She always used to say that it was too harsh for the ears of a birthday boy." Akira sniff fighting the tears she continued. "But not this year. He woke up to his alarm clock and refuses to open his presents until Kagome comes back. I am beside myself, my daughter is missing and because of the loss I am losing my son as well!" No longer able to fight Akira wept openly for the first time since Kagome's disappearance.

Both men sat motionless for a moment. Akira never cried, and if she did it was in private. Neither man had ever seen her shed tears and was unsure of what to do. Grandpa motioned for Daichi to comfort her. Daichi hesitated fearing she may strike him but did as he was told. To his surprise she clung to his shirt.

Sota returned to his room with Buyo. He waited for the cat before he closed and locked his door. Buyo sat on his window sill and stared at the boy with wide green eyes. Sota rolled his eyes at the cat before flopping on his bed.

"You can stop playing kitty cat now Buyo we're alone." Buyo tilted his head to the side and said nothing. "Buyo I'm serious! If you don't talk right now I'll skin you!" Sota's threat was empty and Buyo knew it but decided to answer anyway.

_What do you want Sota? _Buyo sounded bored, which was true except he was mostly annoyed. Sota had been pestering him ever since he figured out that the cat could talk and Buyo was missing his naps because of the constant questions.

"When is Kagome going to be able to return? I get that she's in the Feudal Era and everything but I miss her." Sota's eye's darkened with sorrow.

_My goodness Sota I thought you just turned fourteen! And yet here you are whining to me again about Kagome, you should really man up about this it isn't becoming of a young man to cry and go into a comatose state. All of your foolishness is making your mother cry. What kind of person does that? Tsk tsk tsk. Absolutely no manners or respect of you elders. _Buyo smirked at the boy. If he was going to suffer he wouldn't suffer alone. Sota would share his pain.

"Stupid Buyo, don't take that tone with me you sadistic cat." Sota smirked. He had become quite cruel himself these last four months. "I have no intention of apologizing for my silence. They all deserve it for what they have done. And I intend to punish them thoroughly." A loud cracking is heard from Sota's room as he beats his door with a ball. The adults all look at each other worried. No one dares confront him on his behavior.

_And just what have they done Sota? _Buyo encouraged the boy suddenly enjoying the new coldness in his eyes.

"Well it all started with Grandpa. This whole mess is his fault really!" The boy shouted to his walls throwing a ball against his door as if daring someone to open it.

_Really? Well do tell Sota; don't keep me ignorant of his crimes. _Buyo became the Cheshire cat again. He abandoned the sill for Sota's desk so he could lounge more freely and still keep an eye on Sota.

"Well it all started when he made mom marry dad…………." The boy began a rant that would last well into the night. He would explain the endless reasons why the adults in his life were responsible for the loss of his sister. Buyo nodded and offered his agreement at every chance he got, all the while smiling to himself. Even though Sota could now hear Buyo when he spoke the cat kept his involvement in Kagome's disappearance a secret from Sota. So the ranting boy had no idea that his only friend was the reason why his sister was lost to him forever.

_&&&_

_Feudal Japan_

Kagome sat by a riverbed munching on the fish that she and Satomi (mostly Satomi) had caught. She had spent four months living in a hut that her cat mentor had instructed her on how to build. Satomi had taught Kagome on how to channel her miko powers after she had realized that she wasn't dreaming and had indeed been transported back to the past by the sacred well at her family shrine. She had almost completely forgotten what is was like to live life any other way, but in quiet moments between training exercises she remember her first morning in Feudal Japan.

_&&FLASHBACK&&_

Kagome rubbed her eyes and stretched. Her back ached from sleeping on the ground. Satomi sat at the other side of the clearing staring intently at the young miko.

"Good morning." The girl greeted the cat.

_Indeed. Are you ready to hear what I must tell you or would like to attend to some other matter first? _Satomi's eyes were wide as she awaited Kagome's reply.

"Umm I guess I'll never really be ready so let's just get it over." Kagome said nervously. Satomi smiled pleased with the girl's answer.

_As you wish. But must request that you do not interrupt me, it is very important that you hear all of this in one sitting no matter how confusing it maybe. If I forget to tell you something because I was interrupted that could prove fatal. So you must hold all you questions till the end. Understood? _**The girl nodded in response. The cat smiled again before starting her tale.** _I was waiting for you at the well because you were supposed to fall into it right when you did. Well to more accurate you weren't. _**Kagome tilted her head and parted her lips in question. Satomi hissed in reminder of the no interruptions rule.**_ You weren't supposed to fall into the well until a week after you fell and for the time continuum sake you did. You are being giving a second chance. The first time you fell in to the well you fell in love with the wrong one and it ended up getting both you and your true love killed. The Fates have smiled upon you and decided to give you a second chance. Here's the catch you can't return home until you choose a path. If you choose the same as the first time you will relive everything just as it was in the alternate reality and every pain you suffered you will suffer tenfold. Their curse. If you choose correctly then you have a chance most only dream about. Life with your soul mate. Their blessing. You may now ask questions. _Satomi sat patiently for the young girl to organizing her thoughts.

"Okay my first question has to do with last night now what you just said. Is that okay?" Kagome felt awkward talking to a cat and asking for its permission but it seemed like reasonable decision.

_Yes._

"What did you mean when you said I asked the right question?"

_Well typically you humans waste time with all the wrong questions. Worrying about things that aren't important for the situation you're in. A lot of the time you are close at reaching the heart of the matter but you never quite make it. that is my kind reward you when you ask the right question with our wisdom._

"Okay. Next question. Who is the right one? From the way you said it like there was a group of guys to choose from."

_Unfortunately I can't give you that information. It is cheating you see, but I can do too things for you. First I will tell you that your choice is between two dog demon brothers…_ Satomi's eyes flickered with mischief. _And a wolf demon prince. The second thing I will do is give you head start on your training and point you in the right direction. Shall we begin?_

_&&END OF FLASHBACK&&_

Kagome flex her barrier just as Satomi attacked. The youkai did a back flip landing on her feet in a tree branch and purred with excitement.

_You are ready. There is no more that I can teach you, it is time to start you journey. Come. _

Kagome rose and followed Satomi. It was finally time for her to choose your path and this time she was sure that she would get it right.

**&&&**

**Leigh: Okay so I was able to put out this chapter sort of close to my deadline. Hope you like it. It will be more Sess/Kag soon. Just laying down the foundation. Curious as to what everyone thinks of the talking cats. Let me know. ; )**


	3. The Sacred Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did why would I write fanfiction…………..

_The Sacred Jewel_

_Feudal Japan _

Lord Sesshomaru stood on the balcony at his estate. The wind blew a strange yet familiar scent passed his nose. He flared out his powers to locate the aura that dared intrude on his peace and quiet. Sesshomaru's face curled to uncharacteristic smirk it had been a long since he had seen his wise old friend.

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord?" the toad demon cowered

"Prepare rooms. We have guests coming."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't even turn to see his retainer do as he was told. He was confident that his retainer would do as he was told and alert his staff. If it wasn't ready when his old friend arrived then Jaken would lose his life. Sesshomaru looked over to the horizon and saw two forms heading to the direction of his castle it took most of the day for the figures to reach his castle but the stoic lord was patient. When Kagome and Satomi reach the steps of the great dog demon Sesshomaru was there to greet them.

"Satomi it has been quite a while."

_Yes it has my Lord. I have a request to ask of you._

"I would be more than willing to assist." Sesshomaru drew his sword and prepared to kill the young miko he believed to be plaguing the cat demon.

_Stop it you fool. Always so willing to kill. Now invite me and my guest inside or have you no manners left?_

"You dare speak to me in this manner!" Sesshomaru lowered his sword only to yell at the cat. Kagome cringed.

_Do you dare disrespect the one who raised you pup! _Satomi released a growl that shouldn't have even been able to fit in her small body. _Now do as you are told! _

Sesshomaru wasted no time ushering them into the castle he knew better than to anger Satomi again. Kagome followed her cat mentor on edge she was sure that Satomi wouldn't spend all that time training her just to have her killed by this gorgeous creature. Yet she was fearful all the same. She hadn't heard what Satomi had said to the demon before but it scared her at how quickly he was willing to kill her. Sesshomaru lead them to a sitting room sat on a cushion at the far end on the table. After a moment of hesitation and a gentle prod from Satomi, Kagome herself opposite of the stoic lord. Satomi sensing her discomfort curled up in the young girl's lap.

_Now you disrespectful pup I expect you to apologize to my ward. You have frightened her as I'm sure you can smell. It did you know good to be so rash if I didn't know better I would say that you were Inuyasha._

"I am nothing like that Half-breed!" Sesshomaru shouted, which only succeeded in scaring Kagome more. Satomi hissed and the stoic lord recoiled and glared at the cat. "She is a mere human!" the cat leapt from Kagome's lap and into the air. Satomi came down not as a cat but as a as a striking young woman. She landed nimbly on the table and put her claw under Sesshomaru's chin. The poison seeping from her claw barely touched his skin. Her teeth curled in a terrifying smile.

"My ward is expecting an apology." The voice was sugar sweet but it held more authority than any feudal lord could hope to wield.

"My apologizes for frightening you human." The girl nodded dumbly to afraid to speak.

"I meant to tell you that I could change my form but it never came up." Satomi explained. Kagome only nodded again before promptly passing out.

"I was curious as to why you were posing in that form." Sesshomaru asked when Satomi sat down next to Kagome and pulled the girl close so that her head was in the former cats lap.

"It was easier for her to adjust this way." Satomi looked down at Kagome she slept soundly. "You are to take her with you whenever you travel and to teach her how to fight. She will be under you protection when I leave."

"You ask me to take charge of the mortal you have burdened yourself with, why?"

"Because she can't complete her mission if she stays with me. I see her as my own pup and I would prevent her from learning. It is up to you."

"You wish for me to take on this weakness. What use is she to me?"

"She is the key."

_&&&_

Kagome awoke in a large bed with silk sheets. She shot up and was relaxed when she heard the soft purring of Satomi. The wise kitty had long since changed back into her less imposing form and was curled up next to the girl to await her awaking. Kagome reached out and hesitantly patted her head.

_Yes everything you remember happened. I apologize for the discomfort you must feel. I won't change again if that would make you more comfortable._

"No that's okay it was just a bit over whelming." Kagome picked Satomi up and placed the cat on her lap. "If you wouldn't mind staying a cat for a while longer though I would appreciate it I'm freaking out a bit."

_Of course. Would you like to talk about it?_

"I don't know what to say. Why does he hate me? Did I do something to him?" Kagome stroked Satomi absently unaware that she had voiced her concerns. Although petting Satomi did calm her nerves. If she closed her eyes she could pretend that she was at home with Buyo.

_He has difficulty with humans in general. That is something that your presence will help him overcome. _

There was a knock at the door that effectively ended their conversation. Satomi meowed granting the caller entrance. It was Jaken. He attempted to turn up his nose at the human resting in the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru requests that you come to the training grounds. There are clothes for you to where in the closet to left. Please wait for me to return and I shall guide you." Jaken left after his message was delivered. He couldn't understand why his lord hadn't killed the human and why he was going to train her.

_Come I will change and help you with the clothes. _Satomi got off of Kagome's lap and turned back into the young demoness she was the previous night. "Now how about we find you something to where?"

"Okay." Kagome rose from the bed and followed Satomi to the closet. (I don't know that names of traditional Japanese clothing so bear with me.) Satomi chose purple pants (think Kikiyo), and a surprisingly form fitting white sleeveless shirt. They had to wrap the shirt around a few times before they tied it in the back. Kagome slipped on some matching purple slippers and Satomi pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. No sooner than they finished Jaken returned. They followed him to the training grounds. Sesshomaru stood waiting he would train this girl to the best of his ability if only to preserve his honor.

"Miko today we will train with swords. After your skills are satisfactory we will see about another weapon." Kagome stepped forward and took the small sword that was handed to her.

They would train for months before Sesshomaru was satisfied with her skills. She would be a master swordsman by human standards but she would easily be defeated by any demon. One morning while waiting for Sesshomaru Kagome picked up a bow and quiver she had found and started shooting at a nearby tree. Satomi watched as a cat and purred happily. Sesshomaru however was slightly displeased. She was supposed to wait for him before they picked her back up weapon and it displeased him at first that she was able to chose without his help.

_The bow chose her it is the weapon she was meant to wield. Do not be hardened by her independence, she still needs your help._

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome. He reached to touch her and was prevented by her barrier.

"Morning Sesshy. What were you trying to do scare me?" Kagome shot her final arrow then turned around to face him. "I think you should teach me archery next."

"You shouldn't address me in such an informal manner miko." The slight smirk on his face that would have been missed by anyone else told Kagome that she wasn't in trouble. "As far as archery I think that it is an acceptable idea." She beamed up at him. They would practice the rest of that day only stopping to eat. Sesshomaru positioned Kagome and helped her shoot a few arrows throughout the day and she blushed every time he touched her. He could smell her arousal but he brought no attention to it so not to distract her anymore than she already was. When it was time for bed Kagome sat in her room with Satomi. The young looking demoness smirking quite openly and Kagome had, had enough of her secret.

"What has you so amused Satomi?" the miko asked

"Nothing that you are able to understand. Sit down and I will braid your hair for you." Kagome sat on the bed with the demoness just in time. The Jewel of the Four Souls appeared right in her hands glowing pink.

_&&&_

_Kaede's Village_

Kikiyo and Inuyasha were walking along the bank of the river. The full moon was over head and it was quiet. They found a tree to sit in and Inuyasha grabbed Kikiyo's waist and jumped into the tree settling them onto a branch. Kikiyo leaned back into Inuyasha's chest and sighed happily it was a good life and she was glad for it. They sat in a companionable silence that suited the both of them. There was a great flash that blinded them and instinctively Kikiyo reached for the sacred Jewel.

"It's gone." She whisper but Inuyasha was still able to hear.

"What's gone?"

"The Jewel. The Jewel is gone. We have to find it Inuyasha, it would bring utter destruction if a demon finds it first."

They descended from the tree and headed for Kaede's hunt. They informed her of what had happened then swore her to secrecy. They left that night. The search for the Jewel had begun.

**&&&**

**Leigh: Yes! Another chapter down and right before school starts. I may not be able to update for a while. But don't despair if I am able I will update in one month. I still love reviews so hit the button below. Love ya!**


	4. The Sacred Jewel Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe someday I will! Until then……..

_The Sacred Jewel part 2_

_Feudal Japan _

Kagome stared at the pulsing pink ball in her hands. Her mind was racing she knew what it was but she couldn't understand why it was in her hands. She sat there completely still barely breathing. Satomi finished her hair as if nothing had happened. After Kagome's hair was braided Satomi returned to her cat form and sat directly on the jewel in Kagome's lap. This shocked the young girl and she now stared at the cat with wide eyes.

_Sesshomaru is coming. He has sensed the Jewel just like every other demon in the area he is coming to check on you and he will be even more distracted if he sees it._

"Okay. I can handle that. I didn't think he cared." Satomi only meowed in response just as Sesshomaru entered the room. "You really should have knocked Sesshy. I could have been naked."

"This Sesshomaru would not have allowed that to happen."He replied. Satomi scoffed.

"So did you want something or do you barge into other people's rooms for no reason?" Kagome asked tiling her head to the side.

"I merely wanted to investigate the spike of power in your room." He looked directly at her lap and she flushed.

_Yes Sesshomaru?_

"Why are you sitting on the Shikon Jewel?" Sesshomaru asked Satomi

_Because I can. Does it bother you? _Satomi smirked

"Um Satomi, can you go ahead and change back so I can hear what you are saying. I feel totally left out of the conversation and I have this weird feeling that you guys are talking about me." Satomi smiled up at the girl before granting her request.

"Are you that self-centered miko? This Sesshomaru would never lower himself to discussing a human in private." Kagome blushed furiously before she became very angry.

"You damn dog! In my time the only thing you'll be good for is making a racket and pooping. I see that things didn't change much from the past! That is why I prefer cats!" After her rant Kagome stormed into the connecting hot springs and slammed the door placing a barrier around the room so he could not enter.

"You had that coming. Why must you insult her? You know how emotional she is, honestly." Satomi said to a still shocked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead he turned on his heel and left the room. It was all he could do not to barge into the hot springs and kill Kagome. No one spoke to Sesshomaru in that manner.

**She must learn to respect us if we are to mate her.**

_We will not mate a human. She is weak and a burden to us._

**Why lie to me. I know your inner thoughts. You want to mate her. Admit it.**

_I do not wish to bed the ningen. I only tolerate her presence because Satomi asked it of me._

**When will you realize your feelings?**

Sesshomaru shoved his beast back into its mental cage. He didn't wish to speak to him any longer. He stalked into his father's study. The Dog Demon General looked up as his eldest entered. Toga folded his scrolls and looked up at his son slightly smirking. Sesshomaru's aura seethed of rage and embarrassment. Sesshomaru paced the floor not yet addressing his father.

"Did you have a purpose in coming here? And what happened to your manners didn't Satomi raise you better than that?" Inu no Tashio addressed his son.

"Forgive me father I apologize." Sesshomaru said as he bowed slightly.

"Much better. Now want to tell be what is bothering you?"

"I am conflicted. My beast thinks the miko will make a good mate and I want nothing to do with her any longer. She is so disrespectful father. She calls us a made up name that we do not like and yells at us like she doesn't recognizes that we are the alpha." The heir to the western lands sat down in one of the chairs and looked to his father for council.

"My son" Toga began "I cannot give you all the answers. But from what you have told me I would think that that you agree with your beast." Sesshomaru started to protest but Toga growled to silence him. "Listen to your beast he has never failed you before and humans aren't weak. Izayoi made it through the transformation just fine. It isn't for you to judge how she was born but her qualities."

&&&

_Kagome's Hot Springs_

Kagome lowered herself into the warm water. She was still angry with Sesshomaru but the water was washing away her stress and before long she couldn't remember why she was upset. She sank deeper into the water to clean her hair. When she resurfaced Satomi in her humanoid form sat with her feet dipped in the water. In her hands was the sacred jewel was placed as the center jewel in the finest silver Kagome had ever seen. Satomi enter the water and walked the length of the pool and placed the necklace on Kagome.

"You are its keeper now you must protect it with your life."

"Where did you fine this locket? It was as if it was made for the Jewel."

"It was." That was all Satomi said. She then rose from the pool and found a towel. "Time to get out you must apologize to him."

"Why he's an ass and he won't apologize to me so what does it matter?" Kagome protested as she wrapped herself in the towel Satomi handed her.

The cat would not take no for an answer. She forced the young miko into her work out clothes and out of her chamber. Kagome mutter and mumbled while she was wondering and ran straight into a wall. This wall had arms, and it laughed at her. She looked up into the eyes of Toga. Kagome flushed three shades of red before she remembered the manners Satomi taught her and bowed low. The sight pleased the Western Lord and told her to rise.

"Good evening young miko. Why are you wondering around so late?"

"I'm looking for your son. I have some business with him." Kagome answered. Toga merely pointed her in the direction of his heir and silently went on his way.

Kagome follow the direction the Lord of the West pointed her in and came upon a balcony. Sesshomaru was standing looking over his lands his back to her. She stopped and stared at him wondering how to word her apology. She knew her could sense her and was ignoring her. Kagome assumed it was because he was still angry with her. She was wrong of course but he wouldn't be the one to tell her as he was still arguing with his beast.

**She will make a good mate and she will be one of a kind.**

_She will probably die in the transformation. Then I will have gotten my hopes up for nothing._

**She is strong. She will survive and she is standing behind us.**

_She will confront us when she is ready. _

**You ran away from her and now she fears us.**

_She was disrespectful_

**She was angry. You insulted her**

_She took it too personal. I was being……._

**Playful?**

_This Sesshomaru does not play_

**Of course not.**

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Speak miko."

"I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier. I'm sorry if I insulted you."

"I apologize for insulting you." Kagome's mouth hit the floor. She never dreamed that he would apologize.

"Umm okay." Kagome stood there with her with her mouth wide open. "I accept you apology."

"This Sesshomaru accepts you apology." His eyes flickered to her neck and he saw the locket from his father's vault. It was to be worn by a future mate. "Miko where did you get that necklace?" He had took fight to keep the impassiveness of voice.

"Satomi give it to me. She said that it was made for the Jewel and that I was supposed to wear it." Her hand rested on the Jewel as she spoke.

"Come." He walked back into his home. "It is late and This Sesshomaru will not have you sleeping during training." He kept walking when they reached her room. He did like how his beast was reacting to the sight of her in the necklace. He had a lot to think about and he was unsure what he was going to do but her knew one thing to sure she would remain right where she was until he figured it out.

**&&&**

**Leigh: An early Christmas present for you. I had a free moment so I put this together for you. I'll be back in a couple weeks with another chapter cause I'll be on break. Til then**


	5. A Decision Is Made

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

_A Decision Is Made_

_Feudal Japan _

_Random Place in the Western Lands_

Kagome had been with Sesshomaru for a year having almost completely forgotten about her family in present time. She was welcomed among the Tashio clan and thought of Toga as her father. She was now both a master swordsman and archer and Sesshomaru had decided it was safe to take her on his rounds. She walked silently behind him as he stalked what would one day be his and his alone. Her senses were greater than a lower level demon but not as attuned as the taiyoukai. She was the first to notice that they were being followed. She showed no sign of movement or that she was aware or the intruder. Inuyasha and Kikiyo didn't know who this woman was following Sesshomaru but that wasn't their main concern at that moment. The real issue was whether or not she was going to kill them. Kagome stood posed with an arrow cocked a ready aimed at Inuyasha's heart and Kikiyo was afraid to move. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and saw her stance her approved of her senses and turned to assist her.

"Half Bread, to what do I own the displeasure?" Sesshomaru drawled.

"You know him?" Kagome asked surprised "Is he your friend? Should I lower my bow?"

"Hn." Kagome took that as a yes and lowered her bow and relaxed her stance.

"Jeez Fluffy! I thought you hated humans so what's with the girl? You are getting her to do your dirty work for you?" Inuyasha yelled when he was sure Kikiyo was safe. He turned to Kikiyo to see her frozen staring at the mystery woman with his brother.

"Return to Satomi, she is in the forest." Sesshomaru said breaking the silence he was careful not to use her name. He didn't want Inuyasha or his woman to get a good look at Kagome.

"But Sesshomaru I can't leave you here." Kagome hesitantly refused, it was the first time she had ever disobeyed his direct order. "What if she attacks you? You'll need me."

"Obey your Alpha." Sesshomaru's tone was final and Kagome's burst of defiance left with his voice. She turned and fled into the forest to where Satomi waited. Satisfied with her obedience Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha. "You are trespassing."

"No! We're just passing through and besides who died and made you dad. The old man said I could come around whenever I want."

"You are not wanted."

The brothers continued in this fashion for at least an hour. While they were bickering Kikiyo slipped into the forest in the direction the mysterious woman had went, she wanted to meet her. Kikiyo wandered through the forest hoping to get a glimpse of the girl. There were rustling trees all around her. She wandered further into the forest looking for that strange girl. How interesting it was that the Jewel was stolen and she was able to meet s strange miko who defended a taiyoukai.

_&& FLASHBACK &&_

Kikiyo and Inuyasha set out right away after the Jewel disappeared. Unknowingly they headed westward. They traveled day and night only resting briefly for Kikiyo's sake. They were traveling aimlessly when Kikiyo sensed the Jewel a pointed Inuyasha in the right direction.

"Do you think we will find it in time?" Kikiyo asked

"Sure everything will be fine."

They found themselves following Sesshomaru and a very strong presence of the Sacred Jewel. Continuing to stalk the taiyoukai they took notice of the human female with and she took notice of them. Kikiyo look directly into the eyes of that strange girl and saw something familiar. For only a moment it was just the two of them staring into each other's souls.

_&&END OF FLASHBACK&&_

That is why Kikiyo had to find that girl. The girl who had a soul that was so like her own it seemed the same. Her thoughts were interrupted by a smooth blade on her neck. Kikiyo was certain that if she even swallowed the blade would cut her flesh.

"You have made you last mistake miko. Following my ward into the forest has sealed your fate." Satomi growled low.

"……"

"Explain yourself."

"……"

"You should probably lower you sword a little so she can talk." Kagome chuckled seemingly appearing from nowhere. "She can't even sallow."

"I thought I told you to wait in the trees." Satomi turned her eyes to glare at her ward.

"You did but you're not nearly as scary as he is; besides she can't hurt us."

After a short stare down Satomi obliged her ward and lowered her sword but kept her claw firm of Kikiyo's arm in case she decided not to play nice. Kagome stared at Kikiyo and vice versa, but for the first time Kikiyo notice the Jewel that hung around Kagome's neck.

"It was you!" Kikiyo exclaimed

"Me?"

"You stole the Jewel! Why? What are you planning to do with it?"

"I didn't steal it."

"Yes you did! What kind of evil are you?!?!?"

"I'm not evil."

"You must be you protected a demon."

"You love a half demon."

"What?"

"I can see it. You love him, so let's not have the pot calling the kettle black okay."

"Just give it back. It is my duty to keep the Jewel pure."

"That's my job."

This conversation became just a back and forth just like the brothers or half-brothers as both would insist. Speaking of the brothers Inu they have just realized that Kikiyo wasn't there.

"Where is your female half-bread?"

"Kikiyo?"

"Isn't that her name……"

Not bothering to answer Inuyasha shot into the forest to find Kikiyo. Sesshomaru followed him hoping that Kagome was hidden. They came upon the two mikos in a power struggle over the Jewel. The Sacred Jewel was hovering between the two mikos as if it couldn't choose which of them was supposed to protect it. It slightly went to Kagome's side. Inuyasha went to stand behind Kikiyo and the Jewel jerked in her direction. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome to mentally offer his support to her and the jewel jerked back to the center. Each priestess was completely focus on her task of reclaiming the Jewel. Satomi did not join Kagome in hopes of adding her strength to her ward. She simply walked forward to look at the Jewel. She spoke quietly to it and then stepped back. The Jewel hummed spun rapidly and then there was a burst of bright light. Both mikos fell back on their respective Inu brothers each with a half of the Shikon Jewel.

**&&&**

**Leigh: Sorry this is so short but it's all I have right now. Any who I got some advice in a review from one of my other stories that I'm gonna give a try. I'd like to introduce everyone to my Conscience.**

**Conscience: Hi everyone! **

**Leigh: Conscience shows up to do the closing with me and offer her opinions on how the story is going.**

**Conscience: Well this is very interesting. What's this about again?**

**Leigh: It's a SessKag remember, we discussed this during the briefing before we got out here.**

**Conscience: Right. I remember now. So this is the one where he turns into the Phantom Thief Dark….**

**Leigh: No, that's DNAngel.**

**Conscience: The one where he kills people with a notebook?**

**Leigh:*Sweat drops* That's Deathnote.**

**Conscience: Investigates the paranormal? **

**Leigh: No! That's Ghost Hunt! Were you even listening to me earlier?**

**Conscience: Wait I've got it! This is the one where a bunch of school girls save the world and are like aliens or something… **

**Leigh: *shakes head* Goodbye everyone.**

**Conscience:*Calls to Leigh's retreating form* Did I get it right?**


	6. Enter Naraku

Disclaimer: I have yet to realize why I must do this but my beta has assured me that it is necessary so I don't get sued. But you guys know I don't own Inuyasha, right? You know I'm not making on red cent off it, don't you? You do know that I only do this for you and I put my blood sweat and tears into every chapter? Of course you do, now that I'm done rambling. Enjoy.

_Enter Naraku_

_Recap_

_They came upon the two mikos in a power struggle over the Jewel. The Sacred Jewel was hovering between the two mikos as if it couldn't choose which of them was supposed to protect it. It slightly went to Kagome's side. Inuyasha went to stand behind Kikiyo and the Jewel jerked in her direction. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome to mentally offer his support to her and the jewel jerked back to the center. Each priestess was completely focus on her task of reclaiming the Jewel. Satomi did not join Kagome in hopes of adding her strength to her ward. She simply walked forward to look at the Jewel. She spoke quietly to it and then stepped back. The Jewel hummed spun rapidly and then there was a burst of bright light. Both mikos fell back on their respective Inu brothers each with a half of the Shikon Jewel._

_2 hours later Back at the Western Fortresses _

"When will she wake?" An impatient voice asked

"When she is ready." Satomi answered calmly. "Her soul feels as though it was has been ripped in two. It will take a while to recover.

"The Jewel!" Kagome exclaimed as her body shot up. It took both Satomi and Sesshomaru to get her to lie back down. "No, the Jewel I have to get it back, she stole it!" she continued to thrash about trying t free herself.

"Cease miko. The Jewel is in your possession."

"But I saw her, she…"

"Sleep, that is an order from your Alpha." She blinked heavily and succumbed.

Kagome would sleep for three more days. Satomi wouldn't leave her side and she brewed thick broths for the fallen miko. Sesshomaru wasn't present during her slumber after the first day. Kagome awoke feeling weak. She didn't shoot up this time but rose slowly. Blinking she rubbed her eyes and tried to speak. Her thought was dry but her croak woke Satomi at the side of her bed.

"Drink this."

"What is that smell?" Kagome asked as a foul scent hit her nose. She looked down at the cup in her hands. "It is poison?"

"Drink it." Satomi ordered again, not even dignifying the young miko's questions with a response. The demoness would spend the better part of the week helping Kagome get her strength back. She would have to resume her training if she wanted to get the jewel back.

&&&

_Kaede's Village_

Kikiyo would sleep for a week longer than Kagome, having not been trained to keep moving even during immense pain. When Kikiyo awoke he skin was pale and sweat covered. She could hardly move. Kaede was young but not naïve in the ways of the mikos brewed tea for her sister and helped her drink.

"Sister Kikiyo you are awake."

"Yes, Kaede. Is Inuyasha near?"

"He is at Goshinboku. He was too distracting here while you rested so I made him leave."

"Oh, go get him please Kaede. He should know I'm awake." Kaede nodded and rose leaving Kikiyo alone and unprotected.

Kikiyo dozed while waiting for Kaede to return. After a while she heard nearly silent footsteps padding toward her. She opened her eyes in slits and saw a man with long flowing black hair. She surprisingly wasn't frightened. The man's aura emitting an intense calm and he smiled down at Kikiyo.

"Who are you?" She asked in a dream like voice.

"An old friend. You have been injured." Not a question. He said everything with a certainty that just wasn't questioned.

"Where do I know you from?" Kikiyo asked slightly nervous because the man's face was mere inches away from hers.

"Try to remember, Kikiyo." He coed. "Just give it a little more thought." He kissed her and Kikiyo lost consciousness.

&&&

Western Castle Dojo

"I want to rest!" Kagome complained. She and Sesshomaru had been sparring since dawn and it was now well past noon. They hadn't even stopped for lunch.

"You will train for as long as this Sesshomaru sees fit. You have yet to tap into you full power and this Sesshomaru will accept nothing but your best. Now," He stalked toward her. "again."

Kagome was forced to protect herself when he came charging at her with his bow staff. She blocked him blow for blow and slowly managed to put him on the defensive. They spared this way for two more hours. Sesshomaru only stopped long enough to change weapons and when he reached for the broad swords Kagome had, had enough. Sesshomaru walked toward her and tossed a sword her way she let it fall to the floor. Sesshomaru looked at a moment before charging assuming she would grab her weapon to protect herself, he was wrong. When he launched into the air but upon coming down he was stopped by her barrier. Sesshomaru was suspended in the air and Kagome extended her arm and sent him flying into the wall, pinning him there. She walked up to the now angry taiyoukai and glared at him.

"What part of rest did you not get the first time?" She yelled at him not expecting an answer. She then turned away from him and stalked out of the dojo in search of lunch.

"I think she is ready now." Satomi stated to the captive young lord. "It would seem that anger is her trigger." Sesshomaru glared at the demoness. "Now, now. I'm not the one who put you up there. Perhaps after she's eaten she'll let you down." She giggled as she left the great aristocrat assassin bound by a small human girl was definitely something to see.

&&&

_Unknown Location_

Kikiyo groaned as she rolled over. She noticed that she wasn't on her futon in her home. It was significantly softer, she cracked her eyes and saw that it was also a lot higher of the ground then she was used to. She tried to sit up but she couldn't move, her arms suddenly felt like jelly. The door opened and the same man from earlier walked in carrying a tray with food. He smiled kindly at her again.

"Where am I?" Kikiyo croaked at him. Her throat felt as if she had never had a drink before.

"What do you remember?" He asked instead of answering.

"I remember Kaede and Inu..ah!" Her brain felt like it was on fire. She sobbed hoping the pain would go away. The unnamed man sat on the side of the bed and cradled her. "It hurts so much, make it go away! Please, make it go away." He kissed her forehead and she gratefully she sank into unconsciousness.

&&&

_Goshinboku_

"Inuyasha." Kaede called "Sister Kikiyo is awake now." Inuyasha jumped down from his favorite tree.

"It about time!" He said feigning anger.

"Come." Kaede instructed ignoring his outburst. "She wishes to see you."

Kaede started to walk away, but it wasn't long before Inuyasha picked her up and started running toward the hut anxious to see Kikiyo. It took mere seconds to reach it with his demon speed. He set Kaede down before the foul scent hit his nose. He told Kaede to stay outside while checked things out. He entered the hut braced for danger but found it empty. He used his nose to tell him who had been there and when he recognized the scent he sneered.

"Sesshomaru! You Bastard!" He shouted. Kaede heard him outside and stiffened. The villagers looked up from there chores at the sound and the wind carried his angry cry west.

**&&&**

**Leigh: Okay, I know it has been a while but I had to put Conscience into Inuyasha Immersion camp. **

**Conscience: Who knew that mixing up a few anime was such a big deal? **

**Leigh: Now, let's show the readers you know what's going on now. What is this?**

**Conscience: It's an Inuyasha fanfiction.**

**Leigh: What/ Who is Inuyasha?**

**Conscience: Inuyasha the show is like a quest for a holy grail in the form of a jewel. Inuyasha the male is a half-demon who in the anime splits his love between two wome though I think that Kagome get the raw end of the deal which is why she's getting hooked up with Sesshomaru in our fic. **

**Leigh: Very good. Now that's settled *sees Conscience raising her hand* Yes Conscience? **

**Conscience: I was wondering if I could be in the story too.**

**Leigh: Why?**

**Conscience: Cause Sesshomaru is so hot! I mean have you seen him I totally get why he's named perfection.**

**Leigh: Actually it's the **_**Killing **_**Perfection.**

**Conscience: What are you taking about he's too handsome to get blood on him.**

**Leigh: Back to camp you go. Bye everyone remember to review. I promise to have he whipped into shape by the next post. Which I'm projecting to be the end of May after my finals. Until then my sweets.**


	7. Missing Miko, Conniving Hanyo

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Satomi. She's mine, I totally own her! But nothing else, You hear me you sue happy lawyers! I own nothing!

_Missing Miko, Conniving Hanyo _

_Unknown Location _

When Kikyo awoke she was not alone. The man sat at her bedside reading. He looked up from his scrolls just as she was about to get up from the strange futon she rested in.

"You are still too weak to move. Stay there I will go retrieve you meal." He smiled at her before he left the room.

Kikyo wondered idly what time of day it was, there were no windows in her room and the man had said meal. Not breakfast or supper so that gave no clue as to how long she has been here or at least if it were morning, noon or night. She tried to get out of bed again. Her arms gave way beneath her. She cried at the feelings of weakness, waited a few moments then tried again. When the man returned with her food he found Kikyo on the floor weeping at the pain.

"I told you not to get up yet." He chided gently putting the food down to pick her up. "You were badly injured; it will take a while to recover your strength." She merely whimpered in response. "I know that you do not like feeling weakness but you will have to allow me to nurse you back to health."

"Who are you?" She asked while he feed her a warm stew. "Where am I? How long have I been here? And what happened to me?"

"Alright it seems your mind is a head of your body in healing, that's good." He paused, she stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Let's answer the most important question now and we'll tackle the rest later when you feel better, okay?" She nodded eagerly, any answer was better than none. "Do you recall being the Shikon Jewel's guardian?" Again she nodded. "Good. A dark miko working for a demon lord managed to steal half of the jewel from you and knocked you out before I could come to your aid. When I found you were unconscious, so I brought you home to treat your injuries. Now you must sleep."

"Sleep? But I only just woke up. Must I sleep?" He nodded. "Well then will you answer one more of my questions?" He rose his eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"When you awake you will know." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her nose and her body slumped. He managed to kiss each eyelid before she succumbed to the heaviness of sleep. "The next time you open your eyes Kikyo you will belong to me mind, body and soul." He kissed her firmly on the mouth before he left her to sleep. He had work to do.

_Edo_

_Kikyo has been missing for two days_

Kaede sat in the hut she shared with her sister alone. Kikyo had been kidnapped and Inuyasha had gone to find her. But that was two days ago. Inuyasha had said that he would head west to find Kikyo, and he told her to tell the villagers that Kikyo had been taken to a temple to hurry her recovery. Kaede was tired of being left behind to watch the village while Kikyo went off to save the world. She wanted to save the world too. She sighed; jealously was not productive or attractive. She rose to finish Kikyo's duties in her absence.

_Travelling West_

Inuyasha couldn't have been angrier if he tried. First his half-brother is a jerk to him since the day he was born. And that wasn't enough he had to hire a human girl to steal the Jewel from Kikyo and nearly kill her. But now on top of all that He had kidnapped her. When he got his hands on Sesshomaru he was going to kill him.

_Dojo Western Palace_

Sesshomaru was still pinned to the wall. He had tried several times to free himself and Satomi had refused to find the girl and make her release him. So there he stayed, pinned to the wall in his own house. The on blessing is that no one was here to see it. Suddenly he heard laughter. He'd spoken too soon.

"My, my Sessho looks like we've gotten ourselves in quite the predicament." A voice called mockingly from the shadows.

"Yes, I wonder how this happened." A second more coy voice called out in agreement.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The twins had always been prone to dramatics. "Show yourselves. I am low on patience." He said to the offending voices.

"Mmmm…we wonder why that is." The voices taunted him together. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you're unable to free yourself? Or maybe it is because a tiny ningen female put you there." The twins laughed cruelly.

"Show yourselves this instant or when I get down I will give you the beatings that you missed."

"Sure you will." The first voice, Akira, taunted though he and his sister stepped into the light before their older brother.

"You would hit me?" Kira said as she began to sniffle.

"You monster!" Akira exclaimed clutching his sister to him.

"Sesshomaru! What have you done now?" Inu No Tashio burst into the room glaring at his heir. Eyes bleeding red at the sight of his daughter's tears. "What did you do to make Kira cry?" the Dog General asked his heir.

"Nothing. How could I do something to her father? As I am still attached to the wall." He deadpanned

"Akira, Kira go to your rooms." Izayoi said to the twins. "Leave your brother alone."

"But Mom." They whined

"Go and obey your mother." Toga said eyeing his children. "Now Sesshomaru why are you attached to a wall?"

"Well to put it simply Father…"

"…I put him there. He was over working me." Kagome finished for her sensei. "I told him I wanted to rest. He doesn't listen well." Satomi nudged her. "But I'm here because Satomi says it's time to let him down." With that she yanked her power from him and ran for her life as the heir to the western lands hunted her down.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome huffed as she ran, knowing he was merely toying with her. He could catch her anytime he wanted. "I'm sorry! I was just a little angry that's all. You know tired. I didn't mean it."

He said nothing as he stalked her. To an uneducated human Sesshomaru looked completely feral. Kagome though very educated was terrified so the information she'd been taught couldn't be accessed by her brain. Sesshomaru smelled her fear and he smiled inwardly. He was in complete control of his beast but it was okay with him if Kagome didn't know that. He watched as she unknowingly cornered herself. He moved with total stealth and grace. Taking away her only way of know where he was. He moved without sound. Kagome ran until she hit cool marble. She panicked, knowing instantly that she was trapped. She turned like the cornered prey she was to face her death like a women. She came face to face with a laughing Sesshomaru. He was laughing at her.

"You're….you're laughing?" Kagome huffed hyper aware of how close he was to her.

"You are never to do that again. Do you understand?" She nodded expecting him to back away and give her spaced. He didn't.

**Trying to return the favor of discomfort or flirting with the ningen.**

_Merely making her uncomfortable. _

**Oh really? Who do you think you're fooling? We both know that her scent is pleasing to you.**

_I have no need for you pushing. If and I do mean IF I choose to mate the ningen it will be because I want to not because you tricked me. Now go away._

**Fine, but you know I'm right. **

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called he'd been staring right through her for a while now and she'd tried sneaking away with no luck so she hoped that he would let her go.

"Miko."

"Ugh! I have a name you know."

"I am aware."

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Punishment."

"Punishment?" Kagome's brow furrowed. "Well fine but could you back up a few paces? I could use a little breathing room."

"No."

"Why not?" She shouted hoping to hurt his ears and make him back away. She failed on both attempts.

"Punishment."

"So I have to stay here……like this…….with you?" When her brain caught up with her mouth she turn red, crimson is far to tame to describe the shade that Kagome erupted in for her head to her feet but it is the closest comparison that can be made.

"Yes." He replied regaining his outward stoic mask.

**Not flirting with the girl huh?**

_Silence with you!_

"Lord Sesshomaru." His left Kagome for the first time since being released from the wall. "Your brother wishes to talk to you."

"Tell Akira that I will get to him shortly." He replied dismissively.

"It isn't Master Akira who wishes to speak with you. Lord Sesshomaru, it is Master …" His words were cut off by Sesshomaru's claws around his throat.

"If you wish to live you will dispose of the half-breed. And never speak any kind of title in front of his name again. Do you understand?" The guard nodded. "Be gone." Kagome tried to slide away from her captor while he was distracted. She failed at this as well. "Where do you think you are going, Miko?"

"Umm, well since you were busy I figured that we could pick this up later."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Punishment."

"You're evil!"

"Hn."

_Outer Rings of the Western Palace_

"What do you mean he won't see me?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is occupied right now and he can't be bother with you at the moment."

"Well you tell that bast…."

"Inuyasha." A female voice chided. "What is wrong?"

"Mother, I….well….Kikyo is missing."

"So why aren't you out searching for her?" Izayoi asked.

"I am that high and mighty, over stuffed ice prince took her."

"That's impossible. I'd have sensed if there was more than one priestess here." Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head. "But don't worry dear I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Kikyo where are you?" Inuyasha fell to his knees and cried. His mother cradled him to her chest. She'd missed having him at home.

**Leigh: First I will apologize for how long it has been. Secondly Conscience would like to say a few words. **

**Conscience: Well, I just wanted to ask what happened to the reviews? I miss hearing from you guys. And she never talks to me anyway. **

**Leigh: Now, you know that not true. We talk all the time.**

**Conscience: But never about the plot of the stories. You won't even give me a hint!**

**Leigh: You enjoy reading a whole lot more that way don't you?**

**Conscience: *Looks at the ground* Well…**

**Leigh: *Smiles knowingly* Conscience, you know I'm right. **

**Conscience: Alright fine, but have you considered my request?**

**Leigh: Request?**

**Conscience: Can I be in the fanfic? Like really in it…**

**Leigh: No.**

**Conscience: What? Why? There is no good reason why I can't I be in the story?**

**Leigh: Listen the closest you are going to get to the story is the closing. Just deal with it.**

**Conscience: *Falls on the ground and has a temper tantrum***

**Leigh: *Looks at Conscience*Wow. Bye everyone! **


	8. Home

Disclaimer: I don't really feel like doing this but I don't own anything okay! Nothing! Oh and sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

_Western Palace_

_Kagome's chambers_

Kagome didn't spend nearly as much time pinned against the wall as Sesshomaru did. However she was completely red the entire time a fact his beast enjoyed immensely. When she was finally released from her 'punishment' as Sesshomaru had dubbed it, Kagome went straight to her room and spend hours replaying in her mind before she was finally able sleep. In her dreams she was transported to another place. The huts were different, larger and strangely shaped. It was almost like everyone had their own palace. Kagome looked around where she was, and realized that she recognized the room. It was her old bedroom. She was still asleep at her desk. Kagome shook herself; she couldn't believe that she'd forgotten her own family. Mom, Sota, Grandpa, even Buyo. How could she have forgotten them? Kagome shrugged her shoulders it didn't matter; it had all been a dream anyway.

_This is the dream Kagome._

"_Buyo?" Kagome said surprised turning to see her cat. _

_All of it happened. But you stayed away too long. It's time to come home and tell your family that you're alright. You've been gone for a long time._

"How long have I been gone?"

_Too long, come home._

"How do I get back Buyo?"

_Come home._

Kagome awoke with start. Her sheets were sticking to her body. She was definitely back in the Western Palace; she didn't have silk sheets at home. Had Buyo really contacted her? Home! She had to get back. But how? How did she get back? How long had she been gone? Kagome jumped out of bed as ran for her clothes. She rummaged around until she found a traveling pack. Grabbing it up she began to stuff her clothes inside of it, completely unaware that Satomi had entered her room.

"Kagome." Satomi said in her demoness form. Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome."

Looking up for the 1st time Kagome saw her feline mentor. "Yes Satomi?"

"Where are you headed in such a rush and so late at night?"

"Home. I've got to get home. I have to get back." Satomi nodded with understanding.

Kagome returned to frantically packing her things. When she was finished she saw Satomi with a pack similar to her own. Kagome raised her eyebrows at here tutor.

"If you insist on leaving in the middle of the night I'm going with you. Someone has to keep you safe."

"Satomi I can take care of myself." The demoness growled with displeasure. "Fine you can come."

The two of them walked through the hallways silently Satomi purposefully leaving a trail behind them for the young lord to follow. When they finally exited the castle Satomi turn toward the castle and look into the eyes of the Dog General and smiled. He returned with a grin just as his mate came up behind him.

"What are you doing up?" Izayoi asked.

"The girl, Kagome is escaping." Toga replied laughing.

"She was a prisoner?" She returned alarmed.

"No, my mate." Toga smiled as he reassured her. "But you know what happens when people take Sesshomaru's things." He smiled at her confusion and led her back to bed.

The next morning Sesshomaru waited in the dojo for Kagome, and much to his displeasure she was late. This had reduced him to waiting for her. He was furious and he left the dojo and marched straight to her room. He intended to demand to know why she was not present for training. When he reached the door he caught the fading scent that Satomi had left for him. He was alarmed to say the least that the young miko had left the safety of his father's house in the middle of the night. He rushed into his father's office. Toga look up at the unannounced intrusion, he sighed at his heir. These interruptions were going to have to stop.

"Father."

"Sesshomaru this behavior is unacceptable."

"Father, she is gone."

"Who is gone?" Toga asked trying not to laugh at his eldest son.

"The miko father. The miko is gone." Toga allowed his a face to light with recognition.

"Ah yes our young guest. Where has she gone to?"

"I do not know. She disappeared in the middle of the night. She could be injured."

"I see. What use is this information to me?"

"I wish to retrieve her." Sesshomaru deadpanned. His father wasn't usually this dense.

Toga turned away from his son so he could finally stop fighting the smile. Sesshomaru grew impatient waiting for his father's decision. He would go regardless, but he didn't want to waste time being challenged when he returned. Toga decided he would tease his heir a little while longer before he let him go. So he turned his chair back around.

"Why?" Toga asked.

"Why what, Father?"

"Why do you need to retrieve her? She left of her own accord and you have responsibilities here. So my question is why?"

**Yes do tell, why?**

"She is…" Sesshomaru began

**Ours. She is ours.**

_Yes. She is Kagome and Kagome is ours. _

"The miko is mine to protect." Toga was stunned to say the least. It took a moment to recover.

"Very well. You may go." Toga said giving in before returning to his paper. Sesshomaru recognized the dismissal a exited the room.

_Unknown Location _

_Kikyo's Bedroom_

"Omigumo?" Kikyo called for her husband when she awoke alone. After she received no answer she rose from her bed to find. Searching through their house she finally found him talking with some of their guards. "My husband, why didn't you wake me?"

"Kikyo." Naraku said looking up at her in surprise. "Sit here beside me and eat. I will explain all shortly.

Kikyo obeyed and began her breakfast. Naraku finished his conversation in hushed hurried tones. As he dismissed the guard he reached for Kikyo's hand intertwining their fingers. He hated this rouse but Kikyo had to believe the construct he put in her mind.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, playing his role.

"I am fine. What is happening?"

"We will have to leave soon to defeat the dogs. Their miko surely hasn't healed as quickly as you have. She will be vulnerable."

"Why have we waited? We could have gone sooner." She slammed her free fist on the table.

"Peace dear. I would not have you wounded again." he squeezed her hand. "The last time I let you go by yourself I found you unconscious in the woods. You slept for weeks. I was merely taken extra precaution."

"Very well." Kikyo said her eyes softening. "I am fine now so do not worry I am more than ready to retrieve the Shikon."

Naraku smiled at the thought. His construct worked very well. She truly believed that they'd been wed just before she'd received the Jewel which made it alright for her to have a husband despite the folklore attached to mikos and marriage. She was the perfect weapon, now he only had to make sure he had the perfect time to unleash her.

"Why don't you go and bathe my love. I have a few more matters to handle so that we can depart this was way you can be occupied while I work."

"Yes my husband." Kikyo left without another word.

_InuYasha's Forest_

Kagome and Satomi had covered a lot of ground mostly to the little Miko. Satomi had repeatedly tried to convince the young girl to rest in order to give the young lord time to catch up to them but to no avail. Kagome refused to stop for one moment. She was still running off the guilt of having forgotten her family in the first place. The demoness smiled fondly at the memory of Kagome's refusal.

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome wouldn't you like to rest for a moment?" Satomi mention to the girl after they could no longer see the castle.

"I'm fine." The miko replied smiling at her mentor.

"Are you sure?" Satomi persisted "You had a very rigorous day of training."

"It is because of all the training that I'm not tired."

_Sesshomaruwill regret making her run now. _

"I am sure that I could run for a least two days straight, and walk for a week. I don't even feel fatigued yet." Kagome continued unaware of Satomi's preoccupation.

_**Six Hours Later**_

"Kagome would you like to rest now?" Satomi asked again.

"No, not tired." The young miko answered eying the cat demon strangely. "Are you tired Satomi?"

"No I am youkai. I don't tire the way you do. Why do you ask?"

"Well you keep asking if I want to take a break. If you are tired then you can take a break and catch up with me when you are done."

_**End of Flashback**_

Satomi laughed. The little miko would have left her there if she would have allowed it. Kagome turned her head slowly to see what was so funny. Satomi couldn't resist trying to persuade the girl to rest again. Kagome although finally feeling a bit fatigued still vehemently refused. But Satomi was satisfied that with each argument about rest she delayed the miko a little. She could feel Sesshomaru quickly approaching and from the fidgeting young woman Satomi was certain that Kagome did to.

"What is the matter?" Satomi asked.

"Oh nothing I just…" Sesshomaru angrily flared out his aura. Kagome shivered. "I am so dead."

"This Sesshomaru is very displeased with you miko"

**Leigh: Happy New Year!**

**Conscience: Ahem!**

**Leigh: Yes?**

**Conscience: You can't just cut if off like that.**

**Muse: She can do what she wants.**

**Conscience: *Glares* Not you again! I thought we agreed that the anime fanfic was mine!**

**Leigh: The anime you couldn't even identify? Oh and everyone this is Muse. She is way more knowledgeable then Conscience. **

**Conscience: Ouch! I though we were over that. **

**Leigh: Nope.**

**Conscience: Why?**

**Muse: You confused Death Note with Sailor Moon. I cannot believe you think you love Sesshomaru and you don't even know the name of the manga.**

**Conscience: InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!**

**Leigh: Yeah you know it after two trips to immersion camp.**

**Muse: Only two? I thought she would have had to of gone at least six time. Good for you Conscience. **

**Conscience: I hate you both. *Turn on Muse with a knife* But I'm gonna kill you! **

**Muse: *Rolls eyes* Seriously? **

**Leigh: Yeah**

**Muse: Fine *Charges Conscience with a machete***

**Conscience: No fair!**

**Leigh: Happy New Year! **


End file.
